


Cristalización

by LuaKitsune



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuaKitsune/pseuds/LuaKitsune
Summary: Ezra tiene un secreto, cristalizó cada vez que se sentía triste, estresado o asustado. Él fue capaz de mantenerlo de la tripulación, pero lo que sucederá cuando alguien de su pasado vuelve y lo que esta persona quiere con Ezra?Leer para saberAdvertencia -> Yaoi





	1. Capítulo 1 - Sucediendo de Nuevo

CAPÍTULO 1 – SUCEDIENDO DE NUEVO

Después de su lucha con el Inquisidor Ezra fue a la parte delantera del Espíritu para estar solo. Se sentó en la silla mientras las palabras del Inquisidor seguían dando vueltas alrededor de su cabeza: ‘ _Tu Maestro morirá_ ’, ‘ _Todo en lo que crees desaparecerá_ ’, ‘ _Y toda esperanza se perderá así es como termina la historia_ ’. Empezó a llorar en silencio cuando de repente sintió algo extraño en su muñeca, levantó la manga para ver que su muñeca derecha comenzó a cristalizarse (Un color azul clarito). _Otra vez no, por favor, otra vez no. ¡Necesito calmarme!_

Él oyó que alguien entraba y volvió a poner la manga.

Sabine: “Un par de días duros”.

Ezra: “Sí. Ha sido extraño”.

Sabine: “Tengo justo lo que necesitas. Es el holo-disco que encontramos en tu vieja casa. Está muy degradado, pero lo limpié. Y… encontré algo”.

Dijo mientras activaba el holograma mostrando una imagen de Ezra cuando era pequeño con sus padres.

Ezra: “¿Mamá? ¡Papá!”

Sabine sonrió y dijo mientras se marchaba.

Sabine: “Feliz cumpleaños, Ezra Bridger”.

Mientras se iba Ezra estaba un poco menos estresado y asustado, pero todavía su mente estaba con las cosas que el Inquisidor le dijo y recordando lo que pasó en el Día del Imperio.

Entonces Kanan entró…

 


	2. Capítulo 2 - Confort

Kanan entró a ver cómo estaba Ezra.

Kanan: “Hey Chaval, ¿cómo estás?”

Ezra: “No lo sé…”

Kanan: “¿Quieres hablar de ello?”

Ezra asintió y Kanan le llevó a su habitación para hablar en privado. Cuando entraron, se sentaron en la cama, uno frente al otro.

Ezra: “¿Lo sabes verdad?”

Kanan: “Lo siento Chaval”.

Hubo un silencio entre ellos hasta que Kanan lo rompió.

Kanan: “Cuando estuvimos en Fort Anexes, ¿qué te dijo el Inquisidor mientras yo estaba inconsciente?”

Ezra: “Yo-Yo no quiero hablar de ello”.

Kanan: “Ezra, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, siempre estaré aquí cuando me necesites”.

Kanan dijo mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Ezra. Ezra reflexionó un momento hasta que empezó a hablar.

Ezra: “Me dijo que morirías… todo en lo que creo desaparecería…”

Empezó a llorar recordando esas palabras, entonces Kanan tiró a Ezra en un abrazo dejándole llorar en su pecho mientras le frotaba la espalda. Cuando Kanan lo hizo, pensó ‘ _Cómo se atreve a decir algo así a mi Ezra, está muerto la próxima vez que le vea_ ’.

Al cabo de un rato se dio cuenta de que Ezra se había dormido, así que le acostó en la cama como él empezó a levantarse sintió una mano en la manga, se volvió y oyó a Ezra decir:

Ezra: “No… me dejes”.

Kanan decidió sentarse en una silla junto a Ezra y le frotó la cabeza. Después de un tiempo, Kanan se estaba durmiendo, así que se tumbó junto a Ezra y le abrazó con fuerza de una manera protectora.

A la mañana siguiente, Ezra se despertó en un cálido abrazo, abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en la misma cama que Kanan y Kanan le abrazaba con fuerza, al mirar hacia arriba vio que sus rostros estaban muy cerca de modo que se sonrojó intensamente. Se las arregló para salir de la cama y fue al lavabo, levantó la manga y vio que la cristalización había desaparecido así que se calmó.

Pensó por un momento recordando lo que pasó, cómo se sentía cómodo con Kanan, cómo lloró en su pecho y cómo de acurrucados estaban el uno con el otro, se ruborizó mucho al recordarles a ambos en la misma cama, y al final se dio cuenta de que podía ir a Kanan a veces para calmarse.

 


	3. Capítulo 3 - Abrazo

Era por la tarde y Ezra estaba tomando una pequeña siesta antes de hacer más entrenamiento Jedi con Kanan. El resto de la tripulación fue a una carrera de suministros. Él estaba soñando con un viejo recuerdo de su pasado.

_El sueño de Ezra_

Ezra corría en un callejón oscuro, por el rabillo del ojo vio que todavía le seguía por lo que trató de ir más rápido, después de un tiempo de correr, Ezra terminó en un callejón sin salida; se volvió lentamente mientras escuchaba al otro hablar.

???: “Tsk tsk… Ezzy ¿pensaste que podrías huir de mí? Eso hiere mis sentimientos~”.

Ezra: “¡¿Qué sentimientos?! ¡Eres un monstruo!”

Luego fue golpeado tan fuerte que golpeó el suelo.

???: “Creo que necesito mostrarte respeto a tu dueño ”.

El hombre comenzó a acercarse a Ezra como Ezra dijo.

Ezra: “¡NO! ¡MANTENTE ALEJADO! ¡NO ME TOCES!”

_Fin del sueño de Ezra_

Ezra se despertó de alguien que le estaba sacudiendo para despertarle.

???: “¡EZRA! Ezra, abre los ojos, ¡sólo estás soñando!”

Entonces Ezra abrió los ojos para ver que Kanan estaba a su lado mirándole con una expresión de preocupación.

Kanan: “Ezra, ¿qué pasó?”

Todo lo que Ezra pudo hacer fue llorar y de repente abrazó a Kanan. Al principio, Kanan se sorprendió, pero devolvió el abrazo para consolar a Ezra.

Kanan: “Shh shh… está bien Ezra, te tengo”.

Ezra lloró hasta que se quedó dormido en los brazos de Kanan. Kanan vio eso y decidió llevar a Ezra a su habitación en caso de que otra pesadilla le asustara. Kanan tomó al estilo nupcial a Ezra y fue a su camarote, luego puso a Ezra en su cama. Justo cuando estaba a punto de irse a tomar un vaso de agua para él y Ezra, vio algo en el cuello de Ezra. Era…

 


	4. Capítulo 4 - Averiguando

Kanan vio que parte del cuello de Ezra se cristalizaba (color verde claro) y empezaba a desaparecer. Kanan se sorprendió al ver eso, le miró el cuello por un tiempo hasta que salió de su estado de shock.

Empezó a pensar lo que pasó ‘ _Ezra puede cristalizar, pero ¿por qué no nos lo dijo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Él no confía en nosotros? ¿No confía en mí?_ ’ Kanan estaba profundamente concentrado en sus pensamientos, hasta que fue sacado por un toque a la puerta.

Kanan: “Sí, ¿quién es?”

Hera: “Kanan, soy yo. Acabamos de llegar ¿podrías decirle a Ezra que nos ayudara a poner las cosas?”

Kanan: “Ezra no puede hacer nada ahora, así que voy a ayudar”.

Hera: “¿Hay algo mal?”

Kanan oyó en la voz de Hera que estaba empezando a preocuparse por Ezra.

Kanan: “Podemos hablar de esto más tarde, él necesita descansar ahora”.

Hera: “… bien, pero hablaremos más tarde”.

Entonces oyó pasos alejándose. Suspiró y se levantó para ir a ayudar a Zeb y Sabine.

Zeb: “Oye, ¿dónde está el chaval?”

Kanan: “Está descansando ahora… no estaba bien cuando fui a verle”.

Zeb: “¿Está bien?”

Kanan: “Sí… creo que fue sólo una pesadilla…”

Kanan y Zeb terminaron de organizar todo y Kanan fue directamente a su cabina para ver cómo estaba Ezra.

Cuando entró vio a Ezra sentado en su cama con las rodillas contra el pecho.

Kanan: “Ezra, ¿estás bien?”

Ezra levantó la cabeza para mirar a Kanan y Kanan vio lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

Kanan: “Ezra…”

Entonces Kanan abrazó a Ezra para consolarle. Ezra lloró durante un rato hasta que se detuvo y miró a Kanan.

Kanan: “Ezra… ¿quieres hablar de ello?”

Ezra negó con la cabeza y se acostó en el pecho de Kanan. Kanan comprendió que no era un buen momento, así que decidió preguntarle más tarde, pero por ahora iba a consolar a Ezra.

 


	5. Capítulo 5 - Hablando y Una Misteriosa Figura

Después de un tiempo, Ezra finalmente se calmó, Kanan le miró y pensó que tal vez comer algo le sacaría la mente de las pesadillas que había estado teniendo.

Kanan: “Hey Ezra, qué tal si vamos a comer y después de eso podamos volver a mi habitación”.

Él asintió en su pecho y se levantaron y se dirigieron a la cocina. Cuando entraron todos estaban allí comiendo. Hera iba a responderles por venir más tarde, pero cuando vio a Ezra con una mirada triste, entró en el modo madre Hera.

Hera: “Ezra, ¿algo está mal?”

Como Hera le preguntó Sabine y Zeb parecían preocupados también, pero yo la respondí rápidamente.

Kanan: “No te preocupes Hera; él sólo tuvo una pesadilla él dijo que comer quizás conseguiría su mente de eso”.

Ella asintió y les dio sus platos. Después de cenar, Ezra y Kanan regresaron a la habitación de Kanan y Kanan cerró la puerta con llave para que no fueran interrumpidos.

Kanan: “Así que…”

Ezra: “¿Qué quieres saber?”

Kanan: “Bueno… cuando te llevé a mi habitación… vi…”

Kanan empezó a decir para ver si Ezra entendía lo que quería decir. Y así lo hizo Ezra.

Ezra: “Sabes que puedo cristalizar, ¿verdad?”

Kanan asintió y esperó pacientemente a que Ezra siguiera hablando. Después de unos minutos, Ezra volvió a hablar.

Ezra: “Es algo que apareció cuando yo tenía seis años mis padres estaban muy preocupados porque no sabían qué hacer, así que fueron a un médico, al principio el médico no sabía lo que estaba sucediéndome, así que siguieron buscando por alguien que pudiera saber, después de algunos días finalmente encontraron a alguien su nombre era Chumai Kurosaki (nombre por @JaeghonDekimis), él dijo a mis padres que lo que tengo es cristalización y que no había ninguna cura pero mientras que no estuviera estresado, asustado o triste yo estaría bien. Mis padres y yo comenzamos a confiar en él; pensamos que era un amigo, pero…”

Ezra se detuvo por un momento respirando hondo para poder continuar.

Ezra: “Pero todo cambió en mi séptimo cumpleaños, nos traicionó y le dijo al Imperio quiénes eran mis padres y dónde encontrarnos, cuando vinieron tomaron a mis padres y me quedé con Chumai agarrándome por mi cintura entonces me dijo ‘ _Esto es culpa de tus padres, les dije que me pertenecías pero no me escucharon así que así terminaron, mi Ezzy_ ’, entonces todo se volvió negro, después de que me desperté estaba en una habitación oscura con una puerta, tuve miedo y eso fue cuando me cristalicé aún más de lo normal hasta el punto de que era casi totalmente de cristal, pero luego Chumai entró y él de alguna manera me consoló, no pude hacer nada más que jugar junto con él y esperar a encontrar la oportunidad de escapar de él”.

Ezra dijo comenzando a llorar recordando todos esos días cuando Chumai le hizo esas cosas, Kanan vio eso y él quiso consolarle pero se detuvo cuando Ezra continuó su historia.

Ezra: “Me escapé de él cinco veces. La última fue el día en que os conocí y me uní a vosotros. Pensé que estaría a salvo con vosotros, siempre pesadillas cuando estaba solo en las calles después de escapar de él, pero se desvanecieron cuando empecé a estar con vosotros y entonces hoy las pesadillas han vuelto”.

Ezra dijo temblando, esta vez Kanan no se detuvo, trajo a Ezra en un abrazo y dejó al niño llorar en su pecho otra vez frotándole la espalda con pequeños círculos para calmarle para que no comenzara a cristalizar.

Kanan: “Shh… cálmate Ezra, no te preocupes, no le dejaré acercarse a ti nunca más. Y si quieres no le diré a los demás hasta que estés listo para decirles”.

Ezra simplemente asintió y lloró en su pecho hasta que se durmió, Kanan luego le acostó en la cama y él se acostó a su lado aún abrazando a Ezra de una manera protectora. Cuando empezó a dormirse, pensó ‘ _No te preocupes, mi Blueberry, te protegeré_ ’, y luego se quedó dormido.

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar**

Un barco aterrizó en Lothal, entonces una figura misteriosa salió, él había estado fuera de Lothal por un año intentando encontrar algo que él perdió. Caminó por Ciudad Capital hasta que vio un poste con una cara que él conocía muy bien así que él se dirigió a su nave e hizo una llamada.

Inquisidor: “Este es el Inquisidor; di tu nombre y estado de tu llamada”.

Chumai: “Mi nombre es Chumai Kurosaki y creo que podría ayudar al Imperio a capturar a Ezra Bridger”.

Entonces el Inquisidor sonrió maliciosamente.

Inquisidor: “Bien, nos vemos mañana en estas coordenadas, luego hablaremos del resto”.

Chumai asintió y terminó la llamada ‘ _Finalmente te encontré Ezra y nunca te dejaré alejarte de mí esta vez_ ’.

 


	6. Capítulo 6 - El Chico Nuevo

A la mañana siguiente, Ezra se despertó envuelto en los brazos de Kanan, decidió levantarse e ir a tomar una ducha. Después de la ducha, fue a la cocina donde encontró a Hera haciendo el desayuno.

Hera: “Buenos días Ezra, ¿te sientes mejor?”

Ezra: “Sí… Al menos no tuve una pesadilla”.

Dijo Ezra, entonces Hera le pasó su plato. Minutos más tarde, el resto de la tripulación empezó a venir, excepto Zeb, que estaba persiguiendo a Chopper porque electrocutó a Zeb de su sueño de belleza.

Después del desayuno Hera les dijo que la Flota les dijo que conocieran a un nuevo tipo que iba a unirse a la Rebelión.

Hera: “Así que Kanan, tú y Ezra iréis a conocer a este nuevo chico mientras Zeb, Sabine y yo vamos a Vizago para ver si tiene alguna misión para nosotros”.

Todos asintieron y Kanan y Ezra tomaron sus sables de luz en caso de que hubiera algún Imperial cerca. Fueron a Viejo Bar de Jho y esperaron allí para que el tipo viniera.

Después de algún tiempo el nuevo chico vino y se sentaron en una mesa aparte de todos los otros huéspedes.

Kanan: “¿Así que eres el nuevo que quiere ser parte de la Rebelión?”

Sólo asintió y se quitó la capucha, cuando hizo eso Ezra jadeó en su mente, viendo que era la persona que más le hirió, Chumai.

Aizen (Chumai): “Sí, quiero unirme a la Rebelión mi nombre es Aizen Sousuke (quien adivine de qué anime cogí el nombre tendrá un spoiler de esta historia;))”.

Dijo mientras miraba a Ezra sabiendo que le reconocería, entonces Ezra le dijo a Kanan que iba a su torre y Kanan asintió. Después de un rato de hablar fueron al Espíritu para que los otros pudieran conocer a Aizen. Cuando llegaron allí Kanan dijo que iba a conseguir a Ezra que se estaba haciendo tarde.

Cuando Kanan alcanzó la torre de Ezra, pudo sentir que algo andaba mal y se apresuró a buscar a Ezra. Cuando llegó, vio a Ezra sentado en el borde de la torre y se sentó a su lado.

Kanan: “Hey Chaval, ¿estás bien?”

Ezra: “Sí… es sólo que tengo un mal presentimiento de Aizen”.

Ezra dijo tratando de esconder que sabía que era Chumai, primero quería saber cuáles eran sus planes y después decirles a los demás, pero Kanan ya sabía que estaba mintiendo así que decidió esperar hasta que Ezra decidiera hablar por sí mismo.

Kanan: “Está bien, si tú lo dices. Deberíamos volver al Espíritu todo el mundo nos está esperando”.

Ezra asintió y regresaron al Espíritu. Cuando llegaron, fueron a la sala común con los demás.

Hera: “Ahora que estamos todos aquí, Aizen se quedará con nosotros por un tiempo”.

Sabine: “¿Entonces dónde va a dormir?”

Kanan entonces tuvo una idea y dijo.

Kanan: “Bueno, entonces Aizen estará compartiendo con Zeb”.

Zeb: “¿Y dónde va a quedarse el Chaval?”

Kanan: “Estará en mi habitación a partir de ahora”.

Todos asintieron y Kanan fue con Ezra para ayudarle a llevar sus cosas a su habitación.

Después volvieron a la sala común para discutir con Hera la nueva misión que tenían.

 


	7. Capítulo 7 - Planeando

**Ese mismo día antes**

Chumai fue a reunirse con el Inquisidor en las coordenadas que le dio. Cuando llegó allí vio al Inquisidor con un Agente ISB. Mientras se acercaba el Inquisidor le notó.

Inquisidor: “Debes ser Chumai”.

Chumai asintió y preguntó.

Chumai: “¿Quién es él?”

Kallus: “Soy el Agente Kallus; ¿realmente sabes cómo capturar a los rebeldes?”

Chumai: “Sí, y la clave es Ezra Bridger, una vez que él caiga, los otros seguirán”.

Inquisidor: “Entonces, ¿qué propones para capturarles?”

Chumai: “Me infiltraré con ellos diciendo que soy alguien que quiere unirse a ellos, estoy seguro de que Ezra me reconocerá pero no dirá nada”.

Kallus: “¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no va a decir nada?”

Chumai: “Es muy simple, si dice algo contra mí con sus amigos, le diré que revelaré su secreto”.

Inquisidor: “¿Y eso sería?”

Chumai entonces sonrió maliciosamente.

Chumai: “Que él era mi esclavo personal”.

El Inquisidor se sorprendió al principio, pero inmediatamente tuvo una sonrisa sádica, por otro lado, Kallus tenía los ojos muy abiertos y en su mente pensaba que como alguien podría tratar a un niño así aunque sea un rebelde o no.

Inquisidor: “Bien, entonces ve con ellos, haz que confíen en ti y al final nos los entregarás”.

Chumai: “Para mí es bueno, pero también me gustaría seguir haciendo ‘visitas’ a Ezra después de que él fue mi _favorito_ ”.

Inquisidor: “Hmm… bien”.

Se dieron la mano y Chumai se fue para contactar con la rebelión y llegar a conocer a la tripulación de Ezra.

 


	8. Capítulo 8 - ¿Qué Quiere Decir?

Había pasado una semana desde que Chumai se unió a la tripulación Espíritu y Ezra hizo todo lo posible para evadirle, siempre que Ezra y Chumai estaban en el mismo lugar, Ezra siempre se aseguraba de estar con otra persona especialmente con Kanan. Pero un día la tripulación decidió ir a una carrera de suministros dejando a Ezra, Chumai y Chopper en el Espíritu.

Ezra se despertó de su siesta y decidió ir a la cocina a tomar algo para comer. Fue a la cocina y tomó un yogan, cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Chumai entrar en la cocina y, como él le vio él sonrió.

Chumai: “Bueno, si es mi esclavo favorito, ¿cómo has estado desde la última vez que nos vimos?”

Ezra: “No soy tu esclavo, ¡¿y qué quieres?!”

Chumai sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó a Ezra. Como Ezra vio eso comenzó a retroceder no queriendo a Chumai cerca de él. Entonces Chumai agarró a Ezra por los hombros y le clavó contra una pared. Ezra tenía miedo de lo que este hombre podía hacer. Entonces Chumai le susurró al oído.

Chumai: “Tu cumpleaños está cerca, ¿verdad? ¿Recuerdas la promesa que te hice?”

Ezra se confundió y temió lo que él quería decir; no recordaba en absoluto lo que dijo aquella vez.

Ezra: “¿Q-Qué quieres d-decir? ¿Q-Qué p-promesa?”

Chumai sólo sonrió y dijo:

Chumai: “Ya lo verás”.

Luego se fue a su habitación compartida, luego Ezra corrió a su cabina compartido con Kanan y la cerró con llave asegurándose de que Chumai no podría entrar. Estaba tan asustado y confundido, que sólo quería sentir la comodidad que Kanan le había estado dando cada vez que estaba triste, asustado o estresado. Entonces comenzó a cristalizar.

 


	9. Capítulo 9 - ¡¿Qué Pasó?!

Kanan estaba con el resto de la tripulación comprando las últimas cosas de la lista cuando sintió algo en la Fuerza; llegó a ella y sintió que la Fuerza le estaba diciendo que algo había sucedido con Ezra.

Kanan: “Chicos tengo que volver al Espíritu”.

Hera: “¿Algún problema?”

Kanan: “No sé pero creo que es Ezra”.

Zeb: “Entonces ve Kanan, cogeremos todo de vuelta al Espíritu”.

Con eso Kanan corrió al Espíritu tan rápido como pudo, después de un rato llegó y se fue directamente a su habitación para encontrar que estaba cerrada por lo que llamó.

Kanan: “Ezra, soy yo Kanan, ¿podrías abrir la puerta para mí, por favor?”

Kanan esperó un poco, pero se sorprendió con Ezra que corrió directamente hacia él y le abrazó. Kanan le frotó la espalda y vio que la mano derecha de Ezra estaba cristalizada (un color blanco brillante).

Así que entró con Ezra en su habitación. Poco sabían ellos que Chumai les vio, pero también Chopper vio a Chumai con una expresión de enojo, así que la grabó.

Mientras tanto, en la cabina de Kanan y Ezra, Kanan calmó a Ezra, cuando notó que Ezra volvía a la normalidad, preguntó:

Kanan: “Ezra, ¿qué pasó? Sentí a través de la Fuerza que algo estaba mal”.

Ezra no dijo nada, estaba pensando en una mentira, pero no vino con nada, así que decidió decirle a Kanan que era una pesadilla.

Ezra: “Yo-Yo tuve una p-pesadilla… s-sobre Chumai… é-él dijo q-que volvería a conseguir m-me de nuevo y… q-que en mi c-cumpleaños é-él cumpliría su p-promesa”.

Kanan: “¿Qué promesa?”

Ezra: “E-Ese es el p-problema… Yo-Yo no r-recuerdo lo que é-él dijo e-esa v-vez… Kanan estoy tan asustado”.

Kanan: “Shh… Ezra, no te preocupes, no dejaré que llegue a ti, estaré siempre ahí para ti, si se atreve a parecer es un hombre muerto”.

Con eso Kanan consoló a Ezra hasta que oyeron que la tripulación estaba de regreso y decidieron ayudarles.

 


	10. Capítulo 10 - Sospechas

Más tarde, por la noche, mientras Hera se preparaba para ir a la cama después de un largo día Chopper entró en su cabina y ella pareció un poco molesta y luego dijo.

Hera: “Espero que esto sea algo importante Chopper, por tu propio bien”.

Chopper emitió un pitido y luego mostró a Hera lo que grabó, Hera miró cautelosamente y vio cómo Chumai frunció el ceño cuando vio a Kanan y Ezra y después entró en la cabina de Kanan y Ezra después de que se fueran a la cocina.

Hera: “¿Por qué iría a su cabina?”

Chopper volvió a sonar y dijo que no le gustaba ese tipo, Hera asintió.

Hera: “Ok Chopper, a partir de ahora tendremos un ojo en él, pero no le digas a los demás no quiero preocuparles en caso de que no sea nada”.

Chopper emitió un pitido de acuerdo y se fue a cargar. Hera se acostó en su cama pensando en lo que podría haber hecho Chumai en el cuarto de Kanan y Ezra.

Pasaron los días y Kanan y Ezra pasaron más tiempo juntos desde que Ezra había estado cristalizando más, cada vez que el resto les preguntaban si estaba bien, sólo les dijo que tenía pesadillas. Hera y Chopper mantuvieron un ojo en Chumai, pero parecía que no hizo un movimiento equivocado.

Dos semanas después

Hera despertó a las 9 de la mañana como siempre y se fue a comprobar que todo estaba bien en el Espíritu, luego fue a hacer el desayuno para todos. Más tarde vino Sabine y ayudó a Hera con el desayuno, después Kanan entró con Ezra y dijo que comerían más tarde que estarían haciendo entrenamiento Jedi, el último fue Zeb que parecía simplemente despertar de su sueño de belleza.

Hera notó que Chumai no estaba con ellos, así que preguntó.

Hera: “Zeb, ¿dónde está Aizen?”

Zeb: “No lo sé, cuando me desperté él no estaba en su litera”.

Hera asintió y le pidió a Chopper que fuera a buscar a Chumai. Chopper emitió un pitido molesto y rodó para encontrarle, mientras Chopper rodaba oyó algo y las voces eran Chumai y el otro no podía reconocerle.

???: “Entonces, ¿cómo va el plan?”

Chumai: “El plan va perfecto ya confían en mí, para la próxima misión serás capaz de tomar al niño, Inquisidor”.

Inquisidor: “Bien hecho, no olvides que si fallas habrá consecuencias”.

Chumai asintió y terminó la transmisión. Entonces Chopper rodó muy rápido para encontrar al resto y decirles lo que había oído, pero luego Hera llamó a todos a la sala común a una reunión.

Todo el mundo fue a la sala común y Hera les dijo acerca de la misión.

Hera: “Muy bien, tenemos Intel de que el Imperio va a transportar cristales Kyber de Lothal a Corruscant hoy, Fulcrum nos pidió que los tomáramos, por lo que será una misión fácil”.

Kanan: “Estaremos dividiéndonos en tres grupos, Hera y Chopper permanecerán en el Espíritu; Zeb, Sabine y Aizen haréis la distracción, y Ezra y yo iremos a tomar los cristales”.

Todos asintieron y fueron a prepararse para la misión, luego Chopper sonó a Hera, Hera se volvió para mirar a Chopper y dijo.

Hera: “Chopper, ahora no tenemos que prepararnos para la misión”.

Chopper intentó decirle a Hera lo que escuchó antes, pero Hera dijo que después de la misión hablarían.

 


	11. Capítulo 11 - Capturados

Todo el mundo ya estaba en su parte asignada de la misión. Mientras tanto Chopper decidió decirle a Hera de nuevo, estaban esperando a su señal para ir a buscarles. Chopper entró en la cabina de mando y sonó a Hera diciendo que necesitaba escucharle.

Hera: “Chopper, te dije que-”

Pero Chopper la cortó y la dijo lo que escuchó, luego los ojos de Hera se abrieron y dijo.

Hera: “¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!”

Chopper gimió de molestia diciéndole que ya lo había intentado pero ella no le escuchó.

Hera: “Ok Chop, lo siento, pero ahora vamos a advertir a los demás”.

Hera trató de contactar con ellos, pero sólo había estática.

Hera: “Maldita sea, sabían que veníamos, vamos a llegar a ellos”.

Dijo Hera mientras ella empezaba a dirigirse a donde estaban los otros.

Mientras tanto, con Zeb, Sabine y Chumai

Estaban haciendo la distracción, ya que Zeb y Sabine estaban demasiado concentrados en los soldados de asalto Chumai aprovechó su oportunidad y fue a buscar a Ezra y Kanan y esperar a que caigan en la trampa.

Con Kanan y Ezra

Kanan y Ezra corrían hacia donde se suponía que la caja estaba, pero cuando llegaron no vieron nada y luego la puerta se cerró cuando apareció el Inquisidor.

Inquisidor: “Veo que finalmente habéis llegado, me preguntaba cuánto tardaríais”.

Dijo el Inquisidor mientras encendía su sable de luz, Kanan y Ezra hicieron lo mismo y empezaron a pelear, entonces alguien entró en la habitación, todos se giraron para ver a Chumai en la puerta.

El Inquisidor Fuerza empujó a Ezra hacia Chumai, quien puso a Ezra en un apretado agarre y apuntó con una pistola hacia él.

Chumai: “Ríndete rebelde, o el niño será herido”.

Kanan empezó a bajar el sable láser, aparecieron soldados y les pusieron esposas en las muñecas e inyectaron inhibidores de la Fuerza, luego les pusieron en celdas separadas. Lo último que Kanan vio en los ojos de Ezra fue el miedo.

Por otro lado

Hera llegó con el Espíritu y envió a Chopper para decirles que era una trampa. Chopper rodó hacia ellos y les dijo que tenían que salir de allí, entonces apareció el Agente Kallus.

Agente Kallus: “No vais a ir a ninguna parte, el Maestro y el Padawan ya fueron capturados, vosotros sois los siguientes”.

Al oír eso sabían que tenían que dejarles, pero que más tarde volverían a rescatarles. Todos se dirigieron hacia el Espíritu y Hera despegó, dejando a Espectro 1 y Espectro 6 atrás.

 


	12. Capítulo 12 - La Promesa

Habían pasado horas desde que Ezra estaba en esa celda, estaba muy preocupado por lo que el Imperio podría hacer a Kanan, preguntándose si el resto de la tripulación estaba bien, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una puerta abriéndose, se volvió y vio a Chumai así que le miró furioso.

Ezra: “¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡¿Dónde está mi Maestro?!”

Chumai: “Sólo hay una persona a la que puedas llamar _maestro_ y soy yo, ahora cumpliré mi promesa”.

Ezra: “Heh, creo que necesitas ajustar tu cerebro porque mi cumpleaños fue hace días”.

Chumai: “Tal vez eso es cierto, pero todavía puedo hacer lo que he estado deseando hacer”.

Chumai se acercó a Ezra y le clavó en el suelo con una mano, mientras que con la otra frotó los muslos de Ezra. Ezra entonces se dio cuenta de lo que quería y comenzó a luchar, pero Chumai era más fuerte que él.

Chumai: “Voy a amar esta parte”.

Volvió a Ezra sobre su estómago y sacó con fuerza los pantalones de Ezra, luego abrió su cinturón y empujó toda su longitud dentro del agujero del niño, embistiendo dentro y fuera aumentando su ritmo con cada embestida disfrutando escuchando los gritos del niño.

Ezra: “¡Ah! ¡Para! ¡Duele!”

Chumai se inclinó hacia el oído de Ezra y dijo.

Chumai: “Ahora eres oficialmente un esclavo sexual”.

Y le lamió la oreja mientras movía sus manos por todo su cuerpo, luego deslizó sus manos dentro de su camisa y empezó a pellizcar sus pezones sintiéndolos endurecerse lo que le excitó más, después de algunas embestidas él se corrió golpeando su polla dentro de él y luego salió.

Chumai: “Por hoy fue suficiente, mañana nos divertiremos mucho”.

Luego se fue, Ezra sintió que se ahogaba en la oscuridad, así que tiró de las rodillas y empezó a llorar, sabiendo que este infierno empezó, lo que hizo que Ezra comenzara a cristalizar.

 


	13. Capítulo 13 - Su Verdadero Plan

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Kanan y Ezra fueron capturados, Kanan había estado solo en su celda todos los días preguntándose qué estaría pasando con su Padawan, también tomó este momento para despejar su mente pensando en todo y cómo Ezra ya sabía que Aizen era Chumai, ‘ _¿Por qué no me dijo nada? Pensé que él creía en mí… ¿O tenía miedo de algo más? No lo sé_ ’, Kanan pensó y pensó, pero siempre terminaba pensando sólo en Ezra hasta que supo por qué. ‘ _¡Estoy enamorado de Ezra!_ ’ Se sorprendió al principio pero de inmediato se sintió como si fuera cierto y que tenía que salir de aquí y rescatar a su Ezra.

Mientras tanto con Ezra

Ezra había sido torturado por Chumai y el Inquisidor durante las últimas dos semanas, le torturaron de todas las maneras imaginables, y Chumai seguía haciéndole visitas y tenía relaciones sexuales con él. En este punto, Ezra había cristalizado completamente su brazo izquierdo. Sólo pensaba en cómo iba a morir debido a su extraña enfermedad y que nunca tendría la oportunidad de decirle a Kanan sus sentimientos por él.

Inquisidor: “Tiene una gran defensa pero acabará rompiéndose, Chumai estarás a cargo de hacer que el chico gire, me voy a ir por unos días, otra tarea me requiere”.

Chumai: “Por supuesto Inquisidor”.

Entonces Inquisidor se fue, Chumai se acercó a Ezra y dijo.

Chumai: “Parece que mi oportunidad finalmente ha llegado, estarás conmigo para siempre mi pequeño esclavo, pero primero vamos a tener un poco de diversión”.

Chumai quitó los pantalones de Ezra y se quitó los suyos; puso a Ezra encima de él y traspasó al muchacho con su virilidad que a su vez hizo que Ezra gritara. Puso las manos en las caderas de Ezra y comenzó a moverle arriba y abajo de su polla, complaciéndose con los gritos de dolor de Ezra y su agujero apretando alrededor de él.

Chumai: “Parece que te empieza a gustar, te siento apretar a mi alrededor”.

Chumai soltó gemidos de placer comenzando a sentir su ápice cerca, luego él se corrió y mordió a Ezra en el cuello saboreando su sangre. Entonces Chumai salió de la celda para tomar sus cosas, pero poco supo que alguien le oyó.

 


	14. Capítulo 14 - Nunca Les Verás de Nuevo

La tripulación se preguntaba cómo conseguirían que Ezra y Kanan regresaran cuando recibieron una llamada. Todos se miraron hasta que Hera tomó la llamada.

Hera: “¿Quién es?”

Entonces el Agente Kallus apareció en la holo-transmisión, como Hera estaba a punto de terminar la llamada Kallus la detuvo diciendo.

Kallus: “Espera, llamé para ayudaros”.

Hera: “¡¿Y por qué te creeríamos?!”

Kallus: “Escucha, sé que es difícil creer en un Imperial que intentó capturaros”.

Zeb: “O matarme en mi caso”.

Kallus: “Pero no creo que el Imperio tenga razón, así que quiero ayudaros a sacar al chico y a su Maestro”.

Sabine: “¡¿Espera, estás desertando del Imperio?!”

Kallus: “Sí, las cosas que les vi hacer no son correctas”.

Zeb: “¿Y cómo podemos confiar en ti? ¡Tal vez solo estás tratando de engañarnos!”

Hera vio algo a los ojos de Kallus, algo que ella pensó que nunca vería en un Imperial, la verdad en sus ojos.

Hera: “Yo creo en él”.

Zeb y Sabine se volvieron para mirar a Hera con incredulidad en sus rostros.

Kallus: “Hay un problema os tenéis que dar prisa, creo que Chumai va a traicionar al Imperio y llevarse a Ezra con él”.

Todos asintieron y fueron a donde Kallus les dijo que le esperaran en el hangar.

Kallus terminó la transmisión y fue a conseguir a Kanan primero. Cuando entró en la celda de Kanan le desató y Kanan inmediatamente le golpeó.

Kallus: “Bueno, me lo merecía pero estoy en tu lado”.

Dijo esperando a que Kanan dijera que no le creía pero no lo hizo simplemente dijo.

Kanan: “La Fuerza me está diciendo que crea en ti por lo que ahora voy a creer en ti, un movimiento equivocado y estás muerto”.

Kallus asintió y fueron a buscar a Ezra, cuando llegaron vieron la celda vacía.

Kanan: “¡¿Dónde está Ezra?!”

Kallus: “Se suponía que estaba aquí, a menos que…”

Realización golpeó a Kallus y él comenzó a correr a la bahía de hangar seguido por Kanan, cuando llegaron al hangar vieron el barco de Chumai marchándose y volando lejos con Ezra.

Chumai puso coordenadas en su nave para ir a una base que tenía en Lothal. Una vez que lo hizo, se volvió para ver a Ezra atado y con una mordaza alrededor de la boca.

Chumai: “Ahora Ezra, no te encontrarán, y nunca les verás de nuevo”.

Chumai dijo con una sonrisa maligna y sedó a Ezra.

 


	15. Capítulo 15 - Tenemos Que Encontrarle

Kanan y Kallus vieron cómo Chumai se marchó con Ezra, entonces el Espíritu apareció y aterrizó y Kanan y Kallus entraron y se fueron también. Fueron a la sala común para una reunión.

Hera: “Kanan, estamos tan felices de verte”.

Zeb: “¿Dónde está el Chaval?”

Kanan y Kallus tenían una mirada triste, haciéndoles saber que no tenían a Ezra.

Sabine: “¡¿Qué pasó?!”

Kanan: “Kallus me sacó de mi celda y cuando llegamos a la celda de Ezra se había ido, después fuimos al hangar para ver a Chumai huir con Ezra”.

Todo el mundo tenía una mirada triste en sus caras sabiendo que su miembro más joven todavía estaba con ese monstruo.

Hera: “Bueno, debe haber alguna información sobre Aizen”.

Kallus: “Chumai”.

Hera: “¿Qué?”

Kallus: “Su verdadero nombre es Chumai Kurosaki”.

Kanan: “Espera, ¡acabas de decir que su verdadero nombre es Chumai!”

Hera: “Kanan sabes algo sobre este hombre”.

Kanan: “Bueno… en realidad, sí… pero, le prometí a Ezra que no os lo diría hasta que estuviera listo”.

Hera: “Kanan, si queremos rescatar a Ezra, necesitamos saber lo que Ezra te dijo, por favor dinos”.

Kanan pensó por un momento hasta que decidió decírselo.

Kanan: “De acuerdo, por lo que Ezra me dijo ese hombre le conoció a él y a su familia desde que tenía seis años, Ezra tiene una enfermedad extraña que le cristaliza”.

Zeb: “Espera, ¿qué quieres decir con cristalizar?”

Kanan: “Significa que cada vez que se siente asustado, estresado o triste su cuerpo comenzará a convertirse en cristales”.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la nueva información que sabían.

Kanan: “De lo que me dijo Chumai entregó a los padres de Ezra al Imperio y le tomó como su esclavo personal, él escapó de él un par de veces, pero la última vez que se escapó de él fue cuando nos conoció”.

Cuando Kanan terminó, todos permanecieron en silencio hasta que Hera rompió el silencio.

Hera: “Está bien, esto es demasiado para tomar, pero haremos todo lo posible por recuperar a Ezra, Kallus sabes dónde podría estar”.

Kallus: “En realidad sí, parece que tiene una base secreta aquí en Lothal, le investigue desde la primera vez que le vi, no confiaba en él”.

Hera asintió y fue con Kallus a la cabina de mando para ver el Intel que tenía, mientras los demás esperaban en la sala común esperando encontrar a Ezra antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

 


	16. Capítulo 16 - Ya no Aguanto Más

Cuando Ezra se despertó se encontró en una celda, al principio no la reconoció, pero después de despejar su visión vio que estaba en la misma celda que había estado todos esos momentos en que Chumai le torturó. Empezó a sentir miedo de saber que no había más escapatoria para él.

Entonces notó que su cuerpo inferior y su brazo estaban cristalizados y que no podía encontrar una manera de calmarse. Justo cuando se sentía tan desesperado, oyó pasos que llegaban a su celda y luego la puerta se abrió revelando a Chumai.

Chumai: “Bueno, dormiste bien mi querido esclavo”.

Ezra no respondió, pero Chumai simplemente le ignoró y siguió acercándose a Ezra.

Chumai: “Sabes realmente te extrañé, especialmente cuando jugábamos”.

Ezra se estremeció un poco ante la mención de sus momentos de _juego_ e inmediatamente supo lo que quería decir. Antes de que él pudiera moverse Chumai le agarró por la garganta bloqueando su aire, le quitó su camisa y aprovechó para encadenar sus brazos en el techo. Ezra apenas podía alcanzar el suelo.

Chumai: “Empecemos”.

Chumai comenzó a golpear a Ezra en el estómago y en las costillas tan fuerte como pudo, luego sacó un cuchillo y comenzó a cortar a Ezra donde no estaba cristalizado. Luego se fue un poco y volvió con un látigo y comenzó a azotar a Ezra en la espalda, asegurándose de que dejara nuevas cicatrices en su cuerpo. Después de lo que parecían horas, se detuvo y se acercó a Ezra y le susurró al oído.

Chumai: “Recuerda, esto es un castigo por huir de mí, esto te enseñará que nunca escaparás de mí”.

Luego desencadenó a Ezra y salió dejando a un golpeado Ezra en la celda solo.

Ezra logró ponerse la camiseta y llegar hasta el rincón más lejano de la celda y se puso las rodillas contra el pecho y empezó a llorar. Ese monstruo tomó todo de él, y no encontró la voluntad de seguir luchando pensando ‘ _Lo siento Kanan, no soy tan fuerte como piensas, lo siento nunca te dije que estoy enamorado de ti, pero ya no aguanto más_ ’, mientras que la cristalización fue más rápido que cualquier otra vez que Ezra había cristalizado. Después de un rato de llorar, Ezra se desmayó sintiendo que tenía mucho sueño y no queriendo despertar nunca más.

 


	17. Capítulo 17 - Pagarás Por lo Que Has Hecho

La tripulación finalmente llegó a la base de Chumai y entró a buscar a su miembro más joven. Kanan usó la Fuerza para encontrar la firma de Ezra, era débil, pero logró encontrarle. Llegaron a una puerta y trataron de abrirla pero estaba cerrada, así que Kanan usó la Fuerza para abrirla. Ellos entraron y lo que vieron les sorprendió, encontraron un golpeado Ezra en la esquina más lejana con las rodillas contra su pecho, cuando levantó la cabeza vieron que Ezra estaba casi completamente cristalizado, sólo la mitad de su rostro no estaba cristalizado.

Kanan fue a él y le tomó estilo nupcial como comenzaron a correr hacia el Espíritu vieron a Chumai frente a su barco.

Chumai: “¡¿Dónde crees que vas con mi propiedad?!”

Kanan: “¡Ezra no te pertenece! ¡Y pagarás por lo que le has hecho!”

Entonces Kanan pasó Ezra a Zeb y encendió su sable de luz, luego comenzó a atacar a Chumai cortando su sable contra él, pero sólo para quemar su piel haciéndole sufrir de dolor. Chumai cayó al suelo sintiéndose más débil debido a la pérdida de sangre y Kanan apuntó su sable contra su cuello.

Kanan: “Te mataría, pero esa no es la forma Jedi”.

Lo desactivó y fue a Zeb y tomó a Ezra y corrió a la bahía mediana del Espíritu con Hera detrás de él. Zeb, Sabine y Kallus se acercaron a Chumai y comenzaron a golpearle por todo el daño que había causado a Ezra. Al final, Sabine le disparó directamente en su corazón y luego se fueron a ver cómo estaba Ezra.

 


	18. Capítulo 18 - ¡¿Por Qué?!

Zeb, Sabine, Chopper y Kallus estaban fuera de la bahía médica desde que Kanan y Hera les hicieron salir para que pudieran trabajar con las heridas de Ezra.

Hera estaba haciendo todo lo posible, pero no había manera de detener la cristalización, trataron de decirle a Ezra que ahora estaba a salvo, que ese monstruo ya no podía hacerle daño, pero nada funcionó como si renunció a luchar más.

Kanan trató de llegar a su Padawan a través de la Fuerza, decirle que necesitaba luchar porque todos le necesitaban, que él le necesitaba, que era la persona más importante de su vida. Pero no funcionó.

Al final Hera y Kanan vieron cómo Ezra terminó de cristalizar completamente, al principio se sorprendieron, parecían estar congelados, no pudieron hacer nada por él. Kanan se sacudió de su shock y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él mientras dejaba lágrimas caer por su cara. No había llorado desde que sucedió la Orden 66, cuando perdió todo y ahora perdió a su Padawan, la razón por la que estaba volviendo a ser él mismo. Hera puso una mano sobre su hombro y dejó que los demás entraran en la bahía, Hera también estaba llorando por perder al que consideraba su hijo, Sabine también estaba llorando y Zeb la estaba confortando, Kallus tenía una mirada triste en su rostro y Chopper no dijo nada.

Todo el mundo estaba en silencio y pensando ‘ _¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Cómo pudo algo así pasarle a un niño?!_ ’

 


	19. Capítulo 19 - Te Necesito

Han pasado algunos días desde que Ezra cristalizó completamente, habían estado cuidando de él todos los días pero no había señales de cambio, la tripulación no era la misma, Hera se encerró en la cabina, Sabine no estaba pintando ya, Zeb no persiguió a Chopper y pasó la mayor parte del tiempo entrenando con Kallus, Chopper no hizo bromas, pero el que fue más afectado fue Kanan.

Nunca dejó el lado de su Padawan, él se repitió a sí mismo que esto era solamente temporal que Ezra volvería y todo estaría como siempre.

Pero nada cambió y la tripulación empezó a preocuparse por él. No comía ni dormía demasiado sólo cuando Hera le obligó a irse y eso era malo. Sólo dejó la bahía-médica para ir al baño.

Un día Kanan comenzó a hablar con Ezra tratando de ver si eso le traería de vuelta.

Kanan: “Ezra, si todavía estás ahí, por favor vuelve, te necesitamos, te necesito, todo es diferente ahora, tienes que volver, tú eres el que mantiene a este equipo unido, por favor te necesito”.

Kanan empezó a llorar.

Kanan: “Lo siento mucho, debería haberte protegido mejor te fallé como un Maestro, ahora lamento muchas cosas, pero la que más lamento es que nunca te dije que te amo”.

Kanan dijo y se inclinó hacia su Padawan y le besó en los labios. Entonces Ezra al final de su conciencia se sentía más cálido, al principio dudaba de tomar estos sentimientos más cálidos, pero al final empezó a alcanzar más por ello, teniendo algo que pensaba que perdería, _esperanza_.

 


	20. Capítulo 20 - Estamos Finalmente Juntos

Kanan no se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Ezra le traían de vuelta. Después de un rato, Kanan decidió ir y hablar con los demás para ver cómo estaban, cuando iba a salir de la bahía-médica oyó un gruñido y se volvió para ver que Ezra estaba sanando, se sorprendió primero hasta que Ezra sanó completamente de la cristalización y vio a Kanan.

Ezra: “¿Kanan? ¿Eres real?”

A Kanan le tomó un tiempo para salir de su estado de shock y abrazó a Ezra dejando que más lágrimas cayeran por la cara, pero esta vez de pura alegría. Ezra también comenzó a llorar sintiendo que esto era real y no un sueño.

Entonces Hera entró en la bahía-médica para comprobar en ambos Jedis cuando vio a los dos abrazándose y luego dijo.

Hera: “¡¿Ezra?!”

Y ella fue a abrazar a su hijo también, luego a través del intercomunicador del barco ella dijo.

Hera: “¡Chicos! ¡Venid a la bahía médica, Ezra está de vuelta!”

Después de unos minutos, todos estaban en la bahía y cuando vieron que Ezra estaba despierto, se sintieron muy felices y abrazaron a Ezra también. Entonces Ezra vio a Kallus y tenía un aspecto confuso al verle con la tripulación y Kanan le dio una mirada de ‘Te diré más tarde’.

Todo el mundo estaba feliz de tener a su miembro más joven de nuevo y vivo. Entonces Hera hizo que todos salieran de la bahía para comprobar si Ezra tenía otras heridas y cerró la bahía. Todos fueron a la sala común a esperar.

Después de unos minutos que parecían horas para ellos, Hera y Ezra entraron en la sala común y Hera les dijo que Ezra estaba bien, pero que necesitaba descansar lo que significaba que no iba a hacer ninguna misión, carrera de suministros o entrenamiento Jedi durante tres meses.

Como era demasiado tarde y todo el mundo no había dormido lo suficiente, envió a todos a sus cabinas.

Zeb: “Espera, si Kallus y yo compartimos una habitación ahora, ¿dónde va a quedarse el Chaval?”

Kanan: “Él estará compartiendo conmigo de ahora en adelante”.

Ezra: “Espera tú y Kallus estáis compartiendo habitación”.

Zeb/Kallus: “Sí”.

Ezra: “Kallus, te deseo buena suerte compartiendo con Zeb”.

Todos rieron excepto Zeb que soltó un gruñido molesto.

Kanan ayudó a Ezra a mover sus cosas a su cabina y se fueron a dormir pero no podían había algo que perturbaba a ambos Jedi.

Ezra: “Kanan, ¿estás despierto?”

Kanan: “Sí Ezra, no puede dormir, ¿tú?”

Ezra: “Yo también”.

Entonces Ezra bajó de su cama y vio a Kanan sentado en su cama.

Ezra: “Tal vez podríamos hablar un poco y después ir a dormir”.

Kanan asintió con la cabeza y Ezra le preguntó qué había pasado desde que fue tomado por Chumai. Kanan le explicó a Ezra todo, cómo Kallus les ayudó, lo que pasó cuando le encontraron, cómo se sintió todo el mundo sin él.

Ezra pensó en lo que había pasado, entonces recordó la cálida sensación cuando se sintió tan frío y se dio cuenta de que era Kanan, entonces pensó en decirle a Kanan sus sentimientos no quería perder esta segunda oportunidad, pero al mismo tiempo estaba muy nervioso.

Ezra: “Kanan… hay… algo que siempre he querido decirte”.

Kanan permaneció en silencio dejando que Ezra continuara.

Ezra: “Yo… Yo-Yo… ¡Yoteamo!”

Ezra dijo tan rápido que Kanan no entendió lo que dijo.

Kanan: “Ezra, calma, respira y dilo de nuevo lentamente”.

Ezra respiró profundamente hasta que repitió lo que dijo más despacio.

Ezra: “He dicho… que… te amo… n-no como un hijo… p-pero como un amante”.

Entonces Ezra cerró los ojos sin querer ver si su Maestro estaba disgustado. Kanan se sorprendió al principio sabiendo que su Padawan le amaba de la misma manera en que él le amaba y luego se inclinó hacia Ezra y le besó. Ezra abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al principio, pero luego devolvió el beso.

Se quedaron así por un momento hasta que rompieron el beso.

Kanan: “Yo también te amo”.

Luego, ambos se acostaron en la cama abrazándose el uno al otro y cayendo dormidos felices de saber que se tenían.

**A/N: Ok aquí termina la historia. Espero que os guste. Y tengo una pregunta importante, @Crazyoceanlove me ha preguntado que tal vez podría hacer una secuela de esta historia, por favor votad y comentad y decidme si queréis una secuela y cualquier idea para la secuela. Que la Fuerza esté con todos vosotros.**

 


End file.
